Charlotte Cracker
Summary Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker is a pirate who is one of the Three Sweet Commanders within Big Mom's crew. He is the tenth son of Big Mom. He was first revealed within the Wholecake Island arc when encountering Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He is the first of the Three Sweet Commanders to have been revealed. He currently has a bounty of 860,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 7-A, likely higher Name: Charlotte Cracker Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pirate Commander of Big Mom's crew, Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Busoshoku Haki user, Paramecia Devil Fruit user. Attack Potency: At least Island level (He is superior to his Biscuit Soldiers, which were individually capable of overpowering Base Luffy. He was barely able to penetrate Gear 4th Luffy's haki-infused arm - Claimed by Luffy to have stronger Armament haki than Doflamingo) | At least Small Island level (Capable of overpowering Base Luffy with little trouble.), likely Higher. Speed: ''' At least '''Massively Hypersonic (He was able to react to Gear 4th Luffy's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and react to Gear 2nd Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+, possibly higher via power-scaling | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class EJ Durability: At least Island level (Luffy stated that Cracker's Armament haki is superior to Doflamingo's). | At least Small Island level (Easily deflected a Gear 3rd punch from Luffy. He also powered through Luffy's Hawk Gatling with very little trouble.), likely Higher (The Biscuits could withstand singular blows from Gear 4th Luffy, though their shields were shattered). Stamina: Extremely high (Can easily overwhelm and exhaust the likes of Base Luffy in a physical struggle without being the least bit fatigued ; fought with Luffy for 11 hours with only slight signs of fatigue) Range: At least a dozen meters due to his size and sword. Standard Equipment: His sword "Pretzel". Intelligence: He is capable of analyzing and outpacing Luffy in the middle of combat. He is confident in his abilities, but his confidence and violent nature can lead to arrogance, as he had underestimated Luffy, leading him to take an unnecessary blow due to carelessness, losing one of his Biscuit soldiers. Weaknesses: Cracker cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water due to being a Devil Fruit user. His biscuits are weak against water (If drenched, their bodies are softened to a point in which Base Luffy can overpower and devour them with relative ease). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Cracker is one of these individuals. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Bisu Bisu no Mi (Biscuit-Biscuit Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. Cracker is able to create an enormous amount of biscuits and craft them in a way he pleases. *'Biscuit Soldiers:' Cracker is capable of molding his Biscuits into a powerful warrior. He can create several, perhaps a numerous amount of these soldiers and control them at will. Key: Original Cracker | Biscuit Soldier Gallery charlotte_cracker_and_his_armor_by_verzwei-dagarix.png 8ce7fb9111e46b83d0586e94f68f1d82.png File:06cc7907d731cc6030f4d221658890ae.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Tier 7 Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Builders Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Glass Cannons